As computing technologies have advanced, users have developed a desire for additional computing power in a lower volume of space, often described as densification. In a blade server environment, the number of blade servers supported by a single computer enclosure (speaking in terms of space constraints) may present problems in that oftentimes blade servers in the computer enclosure may be difficult to rearrange, alter, and/or otherwise reconfigure based on the increased need for computational power and the reduced space requirements.